


回响

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 因为突如其来的失眠而码完的一篇。是aph×fgo的联动，梦回养老院（不是）2.3及政哥哥幕间剧透有、乱七八糟的私设有、OOC和流水账也有，注意避雷。
Relationships: Qin Shi Huang｜Ruler & China（Hetalia）
Kudos: 1





	回响

仪器上的数据有些异常。  
王耀在分析之后得出了上述结论，并合理地将某位前异闻带之主列为首要怀疑对象，不过介于尚无切实的证据，目前也只能止于怀疑。  
至于嬴政本人，则一如既往地在新迦勒底内部闲逛，和偶然遇见的中国从者打招呼，又或者同某位法老和英雄王一起宴饮，成为设施内部最大的噪音源。  
“那三位加在一起……”紫苑欲言又止。  
“不用给他们留面子。”王耀一边摆弄仪一边说，“那几个就是很吵。”  
“呜哇，真是毫不留情，是因为您跟他们很熟吗？”  
“不，我只是在陈述事实。”王耀说，“更何况我跟他们不熟。”  
“那位始皇帝陛下也是吗？”  
王耀的动作停了一下，很快又恢复了正常。  
“当然。”  
————————————————  
始皇帝三十七年的夏天很热，令人烦躁的热度直到进入秋季也没有退去，新鲜的肉类在这个时节要不了多久就会变质，进而腐烂发臭。  
王耀被热得有些难受，禁不住想念起了咸阳舒适的宫殿。陪同皇帝巡游并不是什么令人愉快的差事，更何况他不需要以此来显示自己有多受皇帝信任。  
可嬴政执意要他陪同，而他不忍心拒绝他的请求。  
这次的出巡并不顺利，到平原津之后嬴政更是直接病倒了，大部分时间都躺在辒车上昏睡。这时候，若是王耀在身边，他总会无意识地攥住王耀的衣袍，像是抓着他那枚刻着“受命于天，既寿永昌”玉玺，又像是溺水之人抓住了最后一根稻草。  
他还有多少时间呢？几个月？几天？  
又或者……  
王耀不愿意再想下去。  
他抚摸着那只攥着他衣袍的手，仔细地瞧着对方已经不再年轻并且由于疾病的折磨而变得衰老憔悴的面容。  
人都是会死的。  
王耀明明知道这一点，但他无法忽视对方浓烈的求生意志，无法忽视那有如实体一般的渴望。  
如果这时候有什么东西能够续命，不管那东西是什么，他都一定会毫不犹豫地尝试吧。  
嬴政深深凹陷下去的双眼突然睁开了，他扭过头，直直地盯着王耀，苍白干燥的嘴唇无力地缓慢开合，像是想说些什么。  
王耀知道他想说什么，但他无能为力。  
没多久，他的眼睛又闭上了。  
“陛下？”  
没能得到回应，王耀弯腰俯在他的耳边再一次轻声唤道：“阿政？”  
嬴政没有因为他的呼唤而睁开双眼，此后，那双眼睛也再没能睁开。  
人都是会死的。  
王耀对自己说。  
但眼泪还是不受控制地从眼角滑落，无声地滴在了那只仍然没有放开的手上。  
————————————————  
“可是……”紫苑看上去还想问些什么。  
王耀停下手里的工作，把椅子转过来面对着她说道：“别套话了，我没有对你们保留什么杀手锏之类的东西。  
“在泛人类史被漂白的现在，我和这里大部分的普通员工没有区别。”  
“心怀希望是人类的本能。”紫苑叹了口气，“不过既然您本人都这么说了……”  
“与其指望我，不如多给立香那孩子鼓鼓劲。”  
说完，他又把椅子转了回去。  
———————————————  
嬴政刚回应召唤来到迦勒底的时候，从没想过自己能在这里见到王耀，因而属实被对方穿着迦勒底制服工作的模样震惊了很久。  
直到他意识到这并不是他熟悉的王耀，而是来自泛人类史的那一位。  
说实话他有些失望，就像他在遇见那位来自泛人类史的侍卫长之后一样的失望。  
对方显然也觉得有些尴尬，一直在竭力避免单独相处的局面。这又让嬴政觉得挺有意思，忍不住想要追寻他的行踪。  
“你倒是好兴致。”英雄王对他的行为评价到。  
“在此无需操心国事，自然要学会制造乐趣，用你的话来说就是愉悦。”  
吉尔伽美什大笑着向他举杯，他会意，也举起酒杯饮下酒液。  
从理论上说，酒精并不能对从者造成影响，不知道英雄王私藏的佳酿是以什么原料制作的，竟让他体会到了了几千年没体会到的醉意。  
他在恍惚中看见了王耀消失前的模样，憔悴却又欣慰。  
“恭喜。”  
他已经发不出声音，只能如此无声地祝福。  
嬴政觉得自己确实醉了。  
———————————————  
紫苑在走廊上遇见了始皇帝陛下，对方笑着向她打了招呼。  
“日安，陛下。”紫苑见他四处张望，便问道，“您在找什么人吗？”  
“也不算刻意寻找，只是好奇能否碰巧遇见他罢了。”  
那不就是在找人吗……  
“唔，看见了。”前异闻带之主显而易见地非常高兴，“不过，上前交谈就免了。”  
“哎？”紫苑惊讶地问道，“为什么？”  
他想了想，然后带着灿烂的笑容对她说道：“因为不熟。”  
THE END


End file.
